Deux nekos et un lapin crétin
by Miss Andromeda l'exorciste
Summary: Petit Yullen ou les lapins borgnes souffres comme les tarés à bérêts. Suis nul pour les résumés, TT-TT. O.S.


Salut les gens, je tape l'incruste dans l'univers des exorcistes de -Man avec mon premier O.S.

Attention : YAOI –homophobe s'abstenir, les autres sont les bienvenus.-.

Le couple : mon préférée, le YULLEN ! Y a pas photos là-d'sus.

Rating : T, par précautions. On sait jamais, avec moi.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de -man –Allen, Kanda and co- ne sont pas à moi, mais à Katsura Hoshino.

Résumé : Où comment, à cause d'une invention d'un certains scientifique fou dont on ne site plus le nom, deux nekos vont torturer un pauvre lapin roux borgne tout en roucoulant tranquillement.

Bon lecture à tous les gens, Kyuu.

-man

Deux nekos et un lapin crétin

* * *

O.S.

C'était une journée banale à la congrégation. Ce matin, Lavi entrait dans le réfectoire, suivit de bookman.

Tous est calme… calme, pas de bruit d'engueulade, de dispute, de bagarre, rien. Et ça, ça faisait plaisir à tout le monde. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait, ni Allen, ni Kanda, donc pas de risques, l'on pouvait donc venir manger tranquilles. Komui les avait envoyés tous les deux en mission.

Lavi s'assit à une table vide avec Bookman, quand Lenalee et Reever vinrent à leurs rencontres. La chinoise avait l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur et l'australien paniqué.

« Lavi, tu peux venir avec nous, demanda la brunette, nii-san demande à te voir. C'est au sujet d'Allen et Kanda. » A cette annonce, tous se tournèrent vers la sœur de leur fou d'intendant, car, si elle parlait des deux exorcistes, c'est qu'ils étaient sûrement rentrés de mission. Le calme n'allait pas durer longtemps.

« Ah, ils sont rentrés de mission alors, demanda l'apprenti bookman, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils aient eu des ennuis.

- En mission, répéta Lenalee hébété, non, mon frère les avaient fait demandés dans son bureau, mais ils n'en sont pas ressortis.

- Comment ça, demanda Lavi en déglutissent péniblement, mais, ça fait trois jours qu'on les croit en missions ont ne sais où.

- Et ben, commença la chinoise, nii-san à fait une grosse bêtise, et du coup, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour réparer les dégâts.

- Il s'est servis d'eux comme cobayes pour ses expériences, demanda le rouquin.

- Oui, répondit simplement le blond, et il le nie en plus.

- Très bien, j'arrive, conclut Lavi.

- Non, tu viens avec moi, rétorqua Bookman, tu as encore du travail.

- Jiji, c'est une mission, là, répondit son petit-fils, pas une de ces broutilles que tu imagines. » Il ne laissa pas le temps à son grand-père de répliquer, ou même de l'assommer avec un panda-kick, que Lavi était déjà partit avec Reever et Lenalee dans le bordel qui sert de bureau à leur fou d'intendant pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé au japonais et au maudit.

Quinze minute plus tard, le trio entra dans le bureau de Komui, et ce Lavi vit le laissa sans voix.

Non, ce n'était le bordel qui avait était rangé, c'était toujours un vrai foutoir. Ce n'était pas non plus Komui qui bossé, il dormait sur son bureau. Non, ce qui l'avait surpris, c'était Allen et Kanda. En effet, les deux pires ennemis de la congrégation étaient allongés sur une sorte d'énorme coussin, collés l'un à l'autre, occupés à ce câliner.

Déjà ça, c'est très bizarre. Mais il avait autre chose, perché sur le crâne du jeune maudit, deux belles oreilles blanche et soyeuses de chat et dépassant du bas de son dos, une longue queue blanche féline assortit aux oreilles. Le kendoka possédait les même, mais en noir. Des chats, c'est ce qu'ils étaient.

Sur le coup, le cerveau de Lavi eut un court-circuit. Ça se comprend, voir ses deux souffre-douleurs préférés transformer en nekos, mais en plus, voir ses deux exorcistes qui sont les pires ennemis de la congrégation occupaient à se faire un gros câlin, ça en choquerais plus d'un.

Puis, comme si c'était une chose bénigne, Kanda se mit à léchouiller la joue d'Allen. Le Moyashi, pas mécontent du traitement qu'il recevait de la part du kendoka, se mit à ronronner. Second court-circuit de la part du cerveau du lapin roux. Le pauvre, ce fut un choc pour lui, déjà d'avoir vu le brun et le blandin se câliner, mais ça, voir le japonais taciturne léchouiller la joue de l'albinos, presque amoureusement, notre apprentis bookman était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Mais bon, on le comprend.

Soudain, Lavi eut une illumination, si Kanda était aussi câlin avec la personne qu'il est sensée haïr le plus au monde, il devait l'être avec tout le monde. Il s'approcha du propriétaire de mugen, dans l'intention de caresser la tête de ce dernier, profitant que celui-ci était trop occupé avec ses léchouilles sur la joue du Moyashi, qui lui était trop occupé à ronronner –et fort, le ronron-. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Lenalee.

« Si tu ne tiens pas à te faire mordre ou griffer, je te déconseille de faire ce que t'as l'intention de faire.

- Pourquoi il mordrait, demanda Lavi, il a l'air super câlin.

- Komui aussi a cru qu'il pouvait le caressait sans problème, répondit Reever, mais Kanda lui aura lacérait les mains à coup de griffures ou de morsures.

- Sans rire, Lavi tourna la tête vers Komui pour voir que ses mains étaient recouvertes de gros bandages, pourtant, il est super câlin avec Allen. Normalement il devrait l'être avec tout le monde !

- Moi aussi j'y ai crus et regarde mes mains maintenant, se plaignit Komui en levant les mains pour que tout le monde les voient.

- Il faut trouver pourquoi Yû est super câlin avec Allen et toujours aussi désagréable avec nous, commenta Lavi, quelqu'un a des suggestions ?

- Aucune, répondit la brunette, t'en as toi ?

- Yep, fit le lapin crétin rouquin, soit, c'est le fait que Allen et Kanda soit tous les deux des chats qui leurs permettrait de s'entendre. Soit, Yû ne déteste pas autant Allen qu'il ne le prétend.

- Je pencherais plus pour ta première hypothèse, rajouta le blond, car, je vous ferais remarquer qu'Allen est dans le même cas que lui. Car Kanda ne sait occuper que de la main gauche de Komui, c'est Allen qui s'est chargé de la droite.

- Ah bon, fit le rouquin complètement perdu, Reever acquiesça et Lavi reprit, mais ma seconde hypothèse peut aussi valoir pour les deux.

- De quoi, s'exclamèrent Komui, Lenalee et Reever à l'unisson.

- Pour en avoir le cœur net, je vais garder un œil sur eux, fit le jeune bookman, sa vous dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, fit l'intendant, c'est même pour que tu les emmène avec toi pour les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne redeviennent eux même que je t'ai demandé, voilà ta mission.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous vouliez que je répare vos conneries, fit Lavi en craquant ces doigts.

- C'est pas ma faute, couina le chinois, c'est les fantômes du chat noir et du chat blanc qui ont déversés leurs colères sur Allen-kun et Kanda-kun.

- Mais oui, j'vous crois, répondit Lavi alors qu'une aura maléfique se formait autour de lui et qu'un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres. Vous allez voir, déjà je pense que…

- ALLEN, KANDA, REVENEZ ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ! » Lavi se retourna vers le coussin où étaient allongés les deux nekos, Reever avait raison, ils avaient pris la poudre d'escampette.

Lavi se lança donc à leurs poursuites. Lenalee voulut le rejoindre pour l'aider mais fut arrêté par Reever et son frère, Lavi devait se débrouillait seul, selon eux.

Le lapin roux perdit leurs traces dans les douches communes. Le jeune bookman partit donc à leurs recherches et prévu vite de faire demi-tour, car après tout, que ferait des chats dans une salle d'eau alors qu'ils ont horreur de l'eau. Lavi s'apprêtait donc à quitter la pièce, quand il entendit des bruits d'eau venant des bains attenant aux douches.

En entrant dans la pièce, Lavi vit que Kanda et Allen ne portaient plus que leurs chemises, qui leurs descendaient jusqu'à la moitié de la cuisse. En y regardant de plus près, Lavi vit que les deux nekos étaient un peu plus petit, et faisaient plus enfantin, même si la différence chez le blandin n'était pas très visible alors qu'elle était nette chez le brun.

C'est le moment que Kanda choisit pour passer ses bras autour de la taille du symbiotique, collant son torse au dos du plus jeune. Le blanc se saisit des mains du brun, celui-ci miaula doucement à l'oreille de son cadet.

Malgré tous ses talents de bookman, Lavi ne put comprendre ce que disait Kanda... mais, à voir la réaction d'Allen -qui se mit à ronronner pour la seconde fois et qui se colla d'avantage au torse du kendoka-, le jeune bookman en déduit donc que ce n'était pas la même chose que les insultes qu'ils s'envoyaient quotidiennement, bien au contraire.

Puis, le petit Moyashi se retourna pour faire face au kendoka, avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du brun avant de se coller à lui encore plus, si possible.

Apparemment, les deux nekos n'avaient pas remarqués Lavi, vus ce qu'ils faisaient. Allen avait posé délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, qui répondit rapidement au baisé. D'un simple contact chaste et innocent naquit un baisé langoureux, passionné.

Pauvre Lavi, troisième court-circuit cérébrale.

Déjà que le câlin et les léchouilles avaient étaient beaucoup pour lui, alors, imaginez un peu sa surprise, voir les deux exorcistes qui s'entendent comme chat et chien, d'embrassés amoureusement, le pauvre lapin roux avait était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Après quelques instants, Lavi qui avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits, ses saisit du tas de vêtement des deux exorcistes avant d'attraper le poignet de Kanda, qui sursauta sur le coup comme Allen et tous deux rougirent fortement d'avoir étaient surpris dans cette position quelques peu... indélicate. Du coup, Lavi put les emmener avec lui sans que ces derniers ne disent quoi que ce soit, ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

L'apprenti bookman traînait le kendoka par le poignet, qui lui, tenait la main du maudit, leurs doigts entrelacés. Cela surpris d'abord Lavi mais celui-ci se décida de ne pas y prêtait plus d'attention que cela.

Le jeune bookman traîna, donc, les deux nekos jusqu'à la chambre d'Allen, car il savait pertinemment que le kendoka le tuerai si celui-ci déposait un pied dans sa chambre et que bookman travaillait dans leur chambre commune en que le vieux panda ne supportait pas être dérangeait.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre du Moyashi, sans avoir croisé personne, Lavi tria le paquet de linge qu'il avait trimbalé avant de les refilés à leurs propriétaires pour que ces derniers ce rhabille. Les deux nekos obéirent au jeune bookman sans discuter. Lavi commencer à croire que sur ses deux hypothèses, c'était la seconde qui était vrai.

Déjà, il y avait les gestes affectueux qu'ils se réservaient l'un pour l'autre, plus ou moins poussés, les paroles de Kanda pour le Moyashi dans la salle des bains que le rouquin soupçonnait être des mots doux et enfin, le baisé langoureux qu'ils avaient échangés. Pour Lavi, tout cela ne trompais, Kanda était amoureux d'Allen et les sentiments du kendoka envers le blandin était réciproque. Resté plus qu'à savoir si les deux concernés en avaient conscience ou s'ils agissaient sous l'effet de leurs instincts félins.

Trop pris dans ses réflexions, Lavi ne vit pas Allen et Kanda discutaient tout bas... enfin plutôt miauler ou discuté en langage chat si vous préférez. Donc, le lapin crétin ne vit pas les deux nekos complotaient.

L'apprenti bookman sortit de ses réflexion quand il vit Allen se dirigeait vers la porte avant de s'adossait à celle-ci. Tout d'abord surpris, notre rouquin fixait le blandin avant de reportait son attention sur le japonais. Celui-ci était debout, face à la fenêtre et semblait attendre quelque chose, comme un signal. Intriguait, Lavi se leva du lit du Moyashi -j'ai oubliée de vous dire qu'il s'était assis?- pour ce dirigeait vers le manieur de mugen... il allait très vite regrettait son geste.

Kanda se retourna vivement avant de poussait le borgne vers la porte... qui était ouverte. Et c'est avec l'aide du maudit que Kanda fit basculé Lavi par-dessus la rambarde qui alla s'écrasé tout en bas de l'édifice.

Les deux nekos exorcistes miaulèrent de joie, avant de retournés dans la chambre du symbiotique pour s'y enfermer. Lavi, lui, ne s'était pas vraiment écrasé tout en bas, il s'était rattraper trois rambarde plus bas. Notre pauvre lapin, fatigué par ces deux nekos qu'étaient devenus ses deux collègue et souffre-douleurs préférés préféra aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, quand Kanda se réveilla, il était redevenu lui-même et avait un mal de crâne de chien. Il était au lit, mais, ne se souvenait pas y être allé, tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'est que Komui l'avait convié dans son bureau avec le Moyashi et que, peu de temps après être entré dans le dépotoir plus communément appelé ''bureau du grand intendant'' quelque chose leurs étaient tombés sur la tête, puis, plus rien, le trou noir.

Après quelque instant, le temps que ses yeux s'habitue à l'obscurité, le kendoka se rendis compte d'un détail, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il se retourna machinalement sur le côté, enfin essaya, car apparemment, quelque chose le retenait plaqué contre le matelas et lui donné chaud... chaud! Machinalement, il baissa la tête pour savoir quel était la chose qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme il le désirait et le faisait étouffer de chaud... pour tomber sur un visage d'enfant encadré de mèches de cheveu d'un blanc immaculé et marqué d'une cicatrice rouge sur le côté gauche se terminant en pentacle inversé sur le front, autrement dit, Allen, qui lui aussi au passage était redevenus lui-même.

« Ce n'est que le Moyashi. » Sur cette pensée, le japonais se détendit, pas de quoi s'alarmer pour si peu... enfin... si peu... pas vraiment. Lorsque Kanda eut terminé d'analyser la situation, une petite lumière naquit dans son esprit, le faisant se lever en sursaut et envoyé l'albinos valdinguer plus loin.

Kanda se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre du Moyashi, à dormir avec ce dernier dans son lit et que le dit Moyashi ne se gêné pas pour le prendre pour le matelas et qu'ils étaient tous les deux seulement vêtus de bas de pyjama. Un dernier détail lui sauta aux yeux, c'était que le cou du jeune symbiotique était couvert de suçons, ça par contre, c'était très suspect.

Allen, pas tout à fait content d'avoir était réveillé si brutalement, lança un regard noir au kendoka.

« Non, mais on peut savoir ce qui t'as pris de me balancé comme ça, râla le blandinet, et tu pourrais me dire ce que tu fous dans MA chambre !

- Et oh, tu vas te calmer Moyashi, s'énerva le japonais, primo, je sais pas ce que je fous ici et deuxio, t'avais pas cas me prendre pour le matelas.

- Sans rire, rétorqua le blandinet l'air amusé, c'est pourtant pas la première fois que je m'endors sur toi. Depuis cinq mois qu'on sort ensemble, sans que personne ne l'ai jamais remarqué, t'es toujours pas habituer à ça. C'est désolant.

- Non mais et puis quoi encore, le coupa le brun, tu sais aussi de ton côté que je supporte pas quand tu fais ça. Déjà j'peux pas bougé comme je veux mais en plus j'crève de chaud. T'es énervant à la fin Moyashi.

- Mon nom c'est Allen, répliqua le blandinet, abruti de Bakanda.

- M'appelle pas Bakanda, saleté de Moyashi.

- Bah quoi, demanda Allen sur un ton faussement innocent, tu préférerais peut-être que je t'appelle Yû.

- La ferme, repris le kendoka, au lieu de parler de chose aussi futile, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir. Fais un peu fonctionner tes neurones une fois dans ta vie! Faudrait peut-être chercher à savoir comment on a fait pour se retrouvé dans cette situation.

-Non, mais et, pourquoi ce serais à moi de réfléchir, s'énerva le blandinet, t'as cas le faire toi. Pourquoi ce serais à moi de chercher ? T'as cas réfléchir toi aussi, espèce de feignasse, va !

- Non mais c'est qui la feignasse qui prend l'autre pour le matelas !

- Arrête de gueuler comme ça, tout le monde va t'entendre et tout le monde va découvrir la véri…

- Chut, fit le kendoka en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du maudit pour le faire taire, y a quelqu'un qui approche. » En effet, des pas se faisait entendre du couloir attenant à la chambre et s'en rapprocher. Les deux exorcistes retinrent leurs souffles en attendant que celui qui se trouvait dans le couloir ne passe son chemin.

Puis, quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais cette dernière était apparemment fermer à clef. Ce quelqu'un jura avant de s'attaquer à la serrure. Le blandin et le brun commencèrent alors à paniquer.

Dans la précipitation, Allen envoya Kanda, qui se ramassa sur le carrelage, dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre avant d'enfiler une chemise et de remonter le col au maximum pour dissimuler les marques sur son cou.

C'est le moment que sa serrure choisi pour rendre l'âme. Et qui entra… Lavi. Ce dernier regarda un peu partout dans la pièce, comme si il chercher quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Allen, pas vraiment content que l'on entre dans sa chambre par effraction et que l'on fouine comme ça dans ses affaires, se plaça devant l'apprenti bookman, bien droit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, lançant un regard noir au lapin roux.

Le dit lapin, pas plus impressionner que ça, fit un grand sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. Mais, Allen, lui, savait qu'il fallait se méfier de Lavi quand ce dernier souriait de cette façon. Il fallait toujours se méfier de Lavi de toute façon, ça ne changeait rien à l'ordinaire, mais c'était pire quand il souriait comme ça. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seul chose, cette abruti de lapin avait une idée en tête, et pas de bonne augure pour le petit albinos.

« Et Moyashi, tu sais pas où est passé Yû ?

- Non, Lavi, je sais pas où est Kanda, répondit sèchement le blanc à la question idiote du lapin crétin, et puis mon nom c'est Allen.

- Ah bon, fit le rouquin, je croyais pourtant que vous sortiez ensemble tous les deux.

- …

- J'ai visé juste on dirait, ajouta l'apprenti bookman, vu comment tu rougis. Allez, dis-moi au moins depuis combien de temps.

- T- tu dis n'importe quoi, voyons, s'énerva le blandinet les joues effectivement rougis, si tu balance comme ça que je sors avec Kanda, c'est normal que je rougisse. Où est-ce que t'es allé pêcher une histoire pareil, c'est ridicule voyons, t'en pose des questions idiotes, j'te jure.

- Vraiment, alors c'est quoi ces marques que tu as au cou, demanda Lavi en rajustant le col de la chemise d'Allen et laissé apparaître les suçons ornant le cou du plus jeune, et comment explique tu ton comportement quand vous étiez tous les deux des chats.

- Des chats, répéta le symbiotique hébété, c'est quoi c't'histoire de chat ?

- Attend, tu te souviens pas, demanda Lavi choqué, l'expression interrogative du visage du maudit répondit pour lui, Komui s'est servi de Yû et toi comme cobaye pour une de ses expérience et vous êtes devenus des chats pendant trois jours environ. » Allen en resta bouche-bée. C'était quoi cette histoire à dormir debout.

Lavi profita qu'Allen soit plongé dans ses réflexions –ou semblait l'être- pour se dirigeait nonchalamment vers la salle de bain, pour en ressortir en trimbalant sur son épaule, comme si il s'agissait d'un sac de pomme de terre, un japonais, apparemment de très mauvaise humeur à l'entendre râler et jurer. Allen était médusé devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Le dit japonais fut déposé –balancé serait le terme qui conviendrait le mieux- sur le lit de l'anglais. Lavi referma la porte et invita Allen de s'asseoir aux côtés du brun.

Puis, notre lapin roux demanda à Tim de montré au symbiotique et au manieur de mugen –cette dernière se trouvant contre le mur au pied du lit- ce qu'il avait filmé durant la période pendant laquelle les deux exorcistes avaient étaient transformés en chat.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minute à visionner les images enregistrer par le golem dorée, ce dernier referma sa gueule pour voir son maître et le disciple de Tiedoll bouche-bée, apparemment encore sous le choc des images qu'ils venaient de visionner. Pas étonnant dirons-nous, ils se sont vus coller l'un à l'autre, se câliner et même s'embrasser sans pudeur devant Lavi, ils étaient encore un peu en état de choc, mais bon, on les comprend un peu. D'ailleurs, ce cher Lavi enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie.

« Moi, je dis que ça sent l'amour à plein nez tout ça, vous trouvez pas.

-…

- Je m'en doutais.

- T- tu te d-doutais de q-quoi L-Lavi, demanda Allen malgré qu'il connaissait déjà un peu la réponse à sa question.

- Vous sortez ensemble, lâcha tout simplement le jeune bookman, sa fait déjà trois mois que j'ai des soupçons mais là, j'ai plus à doutais. Je veux juste savoir depuis combien de temps, moi.

-…

- Je vous promets de garder ça pour moi.

- Ta parole vaut que dalle Lavi, rétorqua Kanda, tu nous balanceras à la première occasion.

- Donc, j'avais raison, lança fièrement le lapin roux, vous sortez ensemble.

- Oups, lâcha le kendoka en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Bah évident, si tu balance tout toi-même, râla le plus jeune du trio.

- La ferme, s'énerva le brun, c'était pas mon intention. Stupide Moyashi.

- Mon nom c'est Allen, idiot de Bakanda, et toi Lavi, ajouta le blandinet à l'intention du rouquin cette fois, si tu dis un mot de cette histoire à qui que ce soit, la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera, tu te trouveras dans une boucherie au rayon lapin, c'est clair ?

- Clair, fit Lavi, _il fait peur quand il veut Allen, ajouta mentalement le rouquin._

- Pas sûr qu'on puisse lui faire confiance, rétorqua le kendoka.

- T'inquiète, je lui donnerais qu'un maigre indice, ajouta le blandin à l'attention de SON kendoka, et puis, Lavi n'est pas aussi suicidaire que tu as l'air de le penser. Notre cher Lavi sait très bien que si il venait à parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit, c'est une mort lente et douloureuse qui l'attend.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, fit le japonais avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- _Deux grands sadique c'est deux-là, fit mentalement le rouquin en pensant que son espérance de vie serait bien plus courte qu'il ne l'aurait cru._

- Alors-euh, commença le symbiotique en réfléchissant au meilleur indice et au seul indice qu'il pourrait donner au lapin crétin qui lui servait d'amis - et un peu de bourreau aussi-, cinco... et c'est tout.

- T'est vache Moyashi, geignit le rouquin.

- Mon nom c'est Allen, râla le blandin des plus agacé par ce surnom débile que le kendoka et l'apprenti bookman lui avait attribué, et un bookman de ta trempe devrait pouvoir trouvait les réponses à ces questions avec d'aussi maigres indices, se moqua l'albinos. »

Lavi commença donc à réfléchir. Cinco signifie cinq en espagnol, et ce cinq devait représenter la durée de leurs mises en couple. Cela faisait environs trois mois que Lavi avait des soupçons sur la véritable nature de la relation entre le japonais et le blandinet. En y réfléchissant bien, leurs relations avait commencé à changer depuis leur passage dans l'arche, cinq mois plus tôt. Cinq mois... cela concorder avec ses suppositions. Cette réflexions choqua Lavi, cela faisait donc cinq mois qu'Allen et Kanda sortait ensemble sans que personne ne l'ai jamais remarqué, ils sont fort ces deux-là.

« C'était juste après la bataille dans l'arche, s'exclama le rouquin.

- C'est ça, fit Allen visiblement énervé, maintenant, si tu permets, ajouta le blandin en poussant le lapin roux en dehors de la chambre et de lui claqué la porte au nez. » Lavi sortit du couloir en silence avant d'éclater dans un rire machiavélique, sortant de derrière son dos sa main droite, son index et majeur étant croisé.

Allen, de son côté, après avoir claqué élégamment la porte au nez du jeune bookman, revint auprès de son kendoka. Sans douceur, l'albinos le força à s'allonger sur le lit, le maintenant par les épaules, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les hanches du brun. Au moment où le kendoka voulut protester, le symbiotique prit passionnément les lèvres du japonais dans les siennes.

Le kendoka, pas vraiment content au début d'être pris au court comme ça part son Moyashi, répondit rapidement au baiser fougueux de l'albinos, posant une de ses mains dans le creux des reins d'Allen, l'autre sur sa nuque, entremêlant au passage ses doigts dans les courtes mèches blanches, pour approfondir le baiser. Allen délaissa les épaules du kendoka pour passait ses doigt dans les cheveux de Kanda, jouant et caressant ses mèches couleurs de nuit.

Ils ne ressortirent de la chambre que le lendemain matin, sans même se douter qu'une connerie avait était faites pendant qu'ils étaient occupés la veille.

En entrant dans le réfectoire, le duo d'exorciste trouva qu'il planait sur les lieux une ambiance des plus... étrange. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées à l'arrivée d'Allen et Kanda. Certains c'était mis à glousser comme des gosses, d'autres les fixaient avec un air... attendrit. Oui c'était le mot, attendrit. Restait plus qu'à savoir... pourquoi ?

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Kanda avec son habituel plat de soba, Allen avec son habituel montagne de nourriture, Lenalee vint vers eux, apparemment de très bonne humeur. Elle s'approcha donc du duo d'exorciste pour les féliciter. Vous me direz, les féliciter de quoi ? C'est LA question que posa Kanda à la chinoise qui lui répondu tout naturellement.

« Bah, pour votre mise en couple d'il y a cinq mois qu'elle questions ! » Sur cette réflexion de la brunette, le blandinet recracha tout le contenu de verre d'eau qu'il allait avaler en plein sur la figure de Kanda. Le brun, trop surpris par la réplique que venait de sortir la sœur de leur fou d'intendant ne sauta pas sur l'albinos pour l'égorger comme il l'aurait fait à la coutumer. Les deux concerner fixèrent la chinoise avec un regard qui veut dire ''comment tu sais ça toi ?''.

La réponse leurs vint d'elle-même. Qui quand la citadelle était au courant pour la mise en couple du kendoka et du symbiotique et la durée de cette relation amoureuse ? Lavi. Cet abruti avait tout rapporté malgré qu'il connaissait le risque de peine de mort qu'il courait.

Le japonais et l'anglais invitèrent la chinoise à s'installer à leurs côtés le temps qu'ils déjeunent pour discutait une peu avec la brunette.

Lavi de son côté, assis trois table plus loin commencer à baliser. Il espérait que la chinoise ne le dénonce pas au brun et au blandinet, même si il savait cela improbable, il préférait se méfier.

Dix minutes plus tard, quand Allen et Kanda eurent terminés leurs plateau, ils les reposèrent et sortirent du réfectoire, le kendoka en premier, le maudit derrière lui, leurs mains l'une dans l'autre et leurs doigts entrelacés. Cela en choqua plus d'un, mais personne n'eut dit quoi que ce soit, par peur de se faire trucider part le kendoka.

En milieu d'après-midi, alors que Lavi travaillait sous le regard de Bookman dans la bibliothèque, après s'être pris une rouste de la part de son grand-père pour son insolence deux jours auparavant quand il était partit avec Lenalee et Reever dans le bureau de Komui, Johnny vint le voir pour le prévenir qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau de leur fou d'intendant. Trop content de quitter la bibliothèque, le rouquin suivit le scientifique à lunette jusqu'au dépotoir du grand intendant autrement dit son bureau.

A peine fut il entrer que Johnny ressortis du bureau de l'intendant, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de la verrouiller, enfermant l'apprenti bookman part la même occasion dans la pièce.

Lavi fixa un instant la porte, surpris par l'attitude du scientifique avant de se retourné vers le bureau de Komui. Ce qu'il vit lui court-circuita pour la quatrième fois le cerveau. Komui n'était pas étaler sur son bureau comme Lavi s'y attendait, il n'était pas dans son bureau tout court. À la place, il y avait Allen et Kanda.

Le japonais était à demi assis sur le bureau de Komui et se tenait d'une main, l'albinos était debout face au brun, tous les deux occupés à s'embrassés langoureusement. La seconde main du kendoka posait au creux des reins du maudit, qui lui avait posé ses mains sur les hanches du brun.

Lorsque les deux tourtereaux eurent remarqués l'apprentie de Bookman qui les observait, ils se séparèrent avant de se diriger vers le pauvre lapin inconscient du danger qui le guettait... enfin si, il s'en quand même rendus compte en voyant les sourires sadiques s'étirer sur les lèvres de Kanda et d'Allen et sentirent les auras maléfiques émanaient des deux exorcistes. Le pauvre Lavi voulut d'étaler comme le lapin qu'il était mais comme la porte était fermé à clef, il ne pouvait pas allait bien loin et dut donc faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

Le soir en entrant au réfectoire, nombreux furent surpris de voir le jeune bookman suspendu à une poutrelle du plafond de la salle, saucissonné et taillader de partout. Le lapin roux portait pour seul et unique vêtement un caleçon blanc orné de motif de carotte orange. Scotché au front du pauvre animal, une feuille sur laquelle était écrit ''I'm a BAKA USAGI'', traduction pour ceux qui comprenne pas ''Je suis un LAPIN CRETIN''.

Avec ça, il n'y avait plus à douter sur l'identité des responsables, Allen et Kanda. Fallait s'y attendre à ce qu'ils ne veuillent donne une bonne leçon au lapin borgne pour avoir osez rapporter à toute la citadelle qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Lenalee et Reever, qui avaient cherché Komui dans toute la citadelle après le déjeuner, l'avait retrouvé à l'infirmerie, littéralement momifié. Là aussi, c'était simple de comprendre que c'était l'œuvre d'Allen et Kanda : vengeance pour la potion qui les aura transformaient en chat. Bien fait, na.

FIN (ou presque)

* * *

Alors, où est-ce qu'ils sont où tous les deux? Dans le réfectoire ? Non. Dans les salles d'entrainement ? Non plus. Bizarre, où est-ce qu'ils sont passé où ces deux-là… Oh, excusez-moi chers lecteurs.

Vous vous demandez sans doute qui sont les deux malheureux que je cherche dans la citadelle de la congrégation avec mes super-jumelles-qui-voit-tout-de-la-mort-qui-tut… quoi que… peut-être que vous savez déjà qui sont les deux rechercher ?

Bon, pas grave, j'allais vous le dire de toute façon. Ce sont les exorcistes Allen Walker et Yû Kanda… oups, j'ai appelé Kanda par son prénom! Vais me faire tuer, y qu'Allen qui a le droit de l'appeler comme ça! Ah oui, c'est vrai vous z'êtes pas au courant.

Depuis que Lavi à joyeusement balancé le couple de tourtereaux à toute la citadelle avant de se faire presque trucider par un symbiotique furieux et un kendoka d'humeur massacrante, c'est-à-dire la semaine dernière, le jeune couple commence à se montrer officiellement à toute la citadelle comme telle. Oh non, cela ne va pas très loin, ils leurs arrivent encore une fois de temps en temps de s'engueuler ou de se battre… on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes comme dis notre japonais préféré. Mais il n'est pas rare non plus de les surprendre à se câliner, à se caressait, à s'embrasser.

Une fois sur mille, l'un appelle l'autre par son prénom. Vous avez bien lu, Allen utilise une fois de temps en temps le prénom de Kanda pour lui parler –et il se fait pas tuer- ou bien c'est notre –très- beau kendoka qui appelle le Moyashi par son prénom. Oui, Kanda à retenus le prénom d'Allen, même si il n'est pas rare qu'il utilise le surnom qu'il avait donné au blandinet : Moyashi, mais notre cher japonais dit que c'est un surnom affectueux.

Oh… attendez, les z'ai trouvaient. Ils approchent de la chambre d'Allen.

Allen et Kanda s'embrasse sauvagement, le kendoka plaqué contre la porte de la chambre du blandin, l'albinos collé à lui, en train de lui retirer sa veste d'exorciste. Ils viennent d'entrer dans la chambre. Heureusement qu'j'ai mes jumelles. Allongé sur le dos sur le matelas, Kanda n'avait pas lâché les lèvres d'Allen qui lui est assis à califourchon sur ses hanches. Ils sont tous les deux torses nus… ils z'ont pas perdus de temps, le temps que j'attrape mes super-jumelles et hop, voilà où ils en sont. En tout cas, ça devient intéressant tout ça. Si ça continus, ça va tourner au lemon et…

? : T'es qui toi ?

Moi –auteure- : Oh, c'est pas vrai… Lenalee.

Lenalee : Comment tu connais mon nom ? Et puis d'abord, comment tu es entrée ici ? Personne n'est sensé pouvoir entré.

Auteure : Adoptons la technique la plus logique… SAUVE QUI PEUT –l'auteur tente de s'enfuir en courant mais et vite rattraper et soulever de terre-.

? : Tu t'enfuiras pas si facilement que ça ma grande.

Lenalee : Merci, Lavi –vous avez sans doute devinez maintenant que si l'auteur à plus pied, c'est parce qu'elle est suspendue par le pantalon au bout du maillet de Lavi, pas très glorieux comme position-.

Lavi : De rien Lena. Quand à celle-là, on a qu'à la conduire auprès de Reever, comme Komui est encore à l'infirmerie.

Auteure : –soupire- : tout bas : Heureusement pour moi, j'aurais pas à faire face à ce sadique de première.

Lavi : Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Auteure : Rien du tout.

Lenalee : Bon. Conduisons-la à Reever. Nous allons quand même la gardez quelque temps pour que nii-san puisse l'interrogeais quand il quittera l'infirmerie.

Auteure : NOOOOON –l'auteur arrive à se décroché du maillet géant en se déchirant la culotte mais finit rattrapée par Lenalee et assommée par les Blood boots de la chinoise-.

Lavi : charge l'auteur sur son épaule : Pénible cette fille. Bon allait on va voir Reever.

Lenalee : qui a désactivé ses bottes : Allons-y.

Et voilà comment l'auteur à rencontrer Lavi et Lenalee, et peu de temps après… tout le reste de la congrégation. Heureusement pour elle, elle a réussi à s'enfuir avant que Komui ne vienne la voir, avec apparemment un énième Komulin. Elle est peut-être un peu fofolle, mais pas suicidaire à ce point, ça non.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
